Save the Date Choices
This page contains the choices in Save the Date and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Smoking Hot (�� 15) * Go for the Gold * The New Black * Red Letter Day Choice 3 * Highest Honor (�� 20) * Roses are Red Choice 4 * Yep, this is the one! * Errr... Maybe start over. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Now pick a first name. Default is "Lauren" Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * ...And a last name. Default is "Jennings" Chapter One: Maid of Honor Choices Choice 1 * Friendship. ( ) * True love. ( ) * Being able to look in the mirror and laugh. ( ) Choice 2 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Choose a name for the handsome best man! Default is "Justin" Choice 3 * No need to bother with excuses. I'd love to dance. (Best Man ❤ +Romance x2) * Alright, but only because it's a tradition. (No effect) Choosing the first option results in several automatic romance points throughout the conversation with him. " " if you are wearing the premium outfit. Best Man ❤ +Romance if you flirted with him. Choice 4 * But when you know, you know, right? (No effect) * I could never do something like that. (No effect) Best Man ''❤ +Romance x4 if you've flirted with him.'' Choice 5 * Having you as my best friend. (No effect) * The number of that handsome best man. (Best Man ❤ +Romance) * Another glass of champagne, please and thank you. (No effect) Choice 6 * Congrats, you two! (No effect) * Why didn't you tell me before? (No effect) Choice 7 * You certainly grew up handsome! (Simon ❤ +Romance) * I haven't seen you since fifth grade! (No effect) Simon ❤ +Romance and " " if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 8 * What's your first article about? (No effect) * Does this mean you get to interview celebrities? (No effect) Choice 9 * Wait, what? (No effect) Choice 10 * But I wouldn't count on it. (No effect) * We'll have to see where the wind takes me. (No effect) * Or maybe it means I'm good at catching. (No effect) Best Man ❤ +Romance x2 if you flirted with him. Choice 11 * A drink will do nicely. (�� 20) (Best Man ❤ +Romance) * I'm afraid I can't. (Go to Choice 12) Diamond Choice 1 * Glass of your finest champagne. (No effect) * Martini. Stirred, not shaken. (Best Man ❤ +Romance x2) * Cocktail with that shimmery liquor stuff! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Really? A fancy rooftop lounge is your 'scene'? (No effect) * I wasn't about to turn down someone who looks like you. (Best Man ❤ +Romance) * I'm the one who should be thankful. (No effect) Best Man ❤ +Romance Diamond Choice 3 * Definitely better. (No effect) * Those are fighting words! (No effect) * Maybe, but I'm more interested in the view next to me. (Best Man ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 * Go for the kiss! (Best Man ❤ +Romance) ( ) * Give him my number. ( ) Choice 12 (Non-diamond) * Kiss him. (Best Man ❤ +Romance) ( ) * Let him go. (No effect) Choice 13 * Thank you, Ed. I'll have it done in no time. (No effect) * Wow, getting your own coffee? How generous of you! (No effect) Choice 14 * I'm very sorry. I'll go pick something up from down the street. (No effect) * Hang on. What about that bagel you made me get you last week?! (No effect) Choice 15 * Crap, did I really make out with my new CEO? (No effect) * Crap, did my new CEO really ask me out? (No effect) * Am I having a weird dream? (No effect) The first option replaces the second one if you've kissed Best Man. Choice 16 * Would've asked you for a raise in exchange for a dance. (No effect) * Would've made you plan Sam and Ali's wedding. (No effect) Choice 17 * That was uncalled for. (No effect) * How dare you?! (No effect) Choice 18 * Shove a piece of garlic bread in Ed's mouth! (No effect) * Flip the buffet table! (No effect) Best Man ❤ ''-Romance x3 only if you've previously flirted with'' Best Man. Chapter Two: From This Day Forward Choices Choice 1 * Your ideals are more alike than you think. (No effect) * We'll find creative ways to make it work. (No effect) * A couple like you knows how to meet in the middle. (No effect) Choice 2 * Tell me the whole story! (�� 17) * Maybe some other time. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * This isn't your scene, huh? (No effect) * Did you know you're literally the hottest person ever? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * This is one of my favorites. (No effect) * I don't think I've ever heard it before. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Wish we had some cheesecake. * Really want to hug a whale. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Love you! * Lobe you! * Lore you! If the timer runs out, you stutter. Diamond Choice 5 * You are the sunshine of my life. (No effect) * Um... surprise? (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * ... (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Not how I pictured it going. (No effect) * The cutest thing I have ever heard. (No effect) * Too sappy for me, ick. " " Choice 3 * I just left a job at his company. I'm worried it'll be awkward. (No effect) * I'd rather not talk about it. It's kind of personal. (No effect) Choice 4 * I'm just the wedding planner. (No effect) * I'm single and ready to mingle. (Lindsay ❤ +Romance) Choice 5 * What would make you feel most comfortable? (No effect) * What did you imagine wearing as a little girl? (No effect) * Are you sure you want to wear a dress? You don't have to. (No effect) Choice 6 * I'm used to dealing with changes on the fly. (No effect) * I really need the work. (No effect) Choice 7 * Of course I'll go! (�� 15) * But I can't today. ( ) Diamond Choice 8 * It seemed like fun. * I wanted to bring happiness to people's lives. (No effect) * Nora and Monica offered me the job. Diamond Choice 9 * Why gowns, though? * Do you still make clothes for yourself? (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * No, it's not weird. * Maybe a little. But what's wrong with that? * No way! It's cute... and so are you! (Lindsay ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 11 * How to handle bridezillas? * Your favorite dress you've ever designed? (No effect) * The weirdest wedding you've ever been involved with? (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * Um, okay... (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 * Fancy white dresses! * Trying new things! * Yummy dinners with pretty girls! (Lindsay ❤ +Romance) " " " " Choice 8 * Easy there, girl! (No effect) Choice 9 * Wouldn't be surprised. (No effect) * Think it was as friends. You're a bit too male for me. (No effect) Choice 10 * Boyfriend of three years. (No effect) * Girlfriend of three years. (No effect) Choice 11 * Sounds great. To the dog park! (�� 16) * Maybe another time. ( ) Diamond Choice 14 * Love them more than anything! * Am actually kinda meh about dogs. But Luna's special. (No effect) * Generally love all animals, dogs included. (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 * Roll over! (No effect) * Shake! (No effect) * Eat this treat! Diamond Choice 16 * What you got up to in high school! * Your cool reporting job! * Any girls I should be jealous of! (Simon ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 17 * Welcome to the Big Apple. It's crowded, smelly, and beautiful. * Wait a second, how did you know I'' lived in New York? * I've missed having you in my life. (Simon ❤ +Romance) ''" " Choice 12 * What are you doing here, Best Man? (No effect) * I'm not Lauren! I'm her twin sister! (No effect) Choice 13 * I won't let you down, I promise! (No effect, but better reaction with this answer) * In your face, Best Man! (No effect) Chapter Three: Second Chances Choices Choice 1 * My ex-fiance is on the guest list? (No effect) * Nobody shows up to the wedding? (No effect) * It’s actually a nudist wedding? (No effect) Choice 2 * New You (�� 25) ( ) * No thanks ( ) Choice 3 * The coolest bride and groom. (No effect) * An odd pair. (No effect) * Obviously so in love. (No effect) Choice 4 * Very on brand. (No effect) Choice 5 * How did you and Allegra meet? (No effect) * Do you and Allegra make music together? (No effect) * Are you excited to be married? (No effect) Choice 6 * Adjust to make the dance floor less crowded. (No effect) * Mix up some families to get people talking! (No effect) Choice 7 * That’s childish of her. (No effect) * Why do you think she reacted so strongly? (No effect) * It must be hard to not have her here! (No effect) Choice 8 * Agree to help. (�� 15) * Stay out of it. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * You owe it to your daughter to hear her out. (No effect) * I know this must be hard for you. (No effect) * Don’t you want to be part of this special day? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Tell your mom how Sid’s music makes you feel. (No effect) * It seems like your mom is upset about more than music. (No effect) * There has to be some kind of compromise here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * The important thing is that you and Sid both love Allegra. (No effect) * Janet, you have a decision to make. (No effect) " " Choice 9 * Cheers, dude! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Allegra's Mother Attends) * Just doing my job. (No effect) * The open bar is the only thanks I need. (No effect) * You two deserve the best. (No effect) " " if you convinced Allegra's mother to come to the wedding. ❤ +''Best Man if you are wearing the premium outfit.'' Choice 10 * How are you always so on top of things? (No effect) * I’m sure she’ll love whatever you picked out. (No effect) Choice 11 * Something classic and simple. (No effect) * Anything that stands out. (No effect) * One covered in diamonds! (No effect) Choice 12 * It’s nice of you to come help Nora. (No effect) * I had fun dancing with you at Ali’s wedding. (No effect) * How about that last season of Game of Thrones? (No effect) Choice 13 * Help Best Man comfort Nora. (�� 17) (Skip Choice 14) * Deal with it myself. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * I need you to take at least three deep breaths. (No effect) * Can you tell me what you're feeling? (No effect) * Hey! You're tougher than this! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * You and Monica are a team, you'll get through it together. (No effect) * Do you actually have doubts about marrying Monica? (No effect) * I'm sure you've done things ten times scarier than this! (No effect) ❤ +''Best Man'' Diamond Choice 7 * Take his hand. (❤ +''Best Man'') * Get up on my own. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Am I crazy, or did you just compliment me? (No effect) * I didn't do it for you. (No effect) * I'm just glad I could help. (No effect) " " Choice 14 * Take a second to breathe. (No effect) * Pull yourself together. (No effect) " " Choice 15 * You’ve totally got this. (No effect) * Difficult clients are the worst, don’t let them stress you out. (No effect) * Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. (❤ +Lindsay) Choice 16 * Oh god... (No effect) * This isn’t happening. (No effect) The gender that you chose for Dale in the previous chapter will appear in this scene. Choice 17 * Look for a place to hide. (No effect) * Stick up for Lindsay. (No effect) Choice 18 * I'' would never sabotage someone else’s wedding. (No effect) * Not marrying Dale was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. (No effect) * At least I’m not a cheater. (No effect) '''Choice 19' * Give them the middle finger. (No effect) * Tell them off. (No effect) Chapter Four: Icing on the Cake Choices Choice 1 * This isn't what it looks like! (No effect) * I know this looks bad... (No effect) Choice 2 * I'm so sorry you had to see that. (No effect) * It's not my fault, they were baiting me! (No effect) Choice 3 * Tell Best Man the whole story. (�� 19) * Leave it alone. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Guards! Seize her! (No effect) * Taste my fury! (No effect) * Don't worry folks, this is all part of the show! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * I will lay you out right here, Bitsy. (No effect) * Well, I know all about you, too! (No effect) * Dale, prove this idiot wrong! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Suck it, Bitsy! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Tackled them. (No effect) * Celebrated. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Celebrate?) * Yum! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * I expected you to laugh. (No effect) * Don't act like you care. (Best Man ❤ -Romance) * It was awful. (Best Man ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 4 * Thank you, thank you, thank you! (No effect) * I'm going to rock this, just wait. (No effect) * I don't need your pity. (No effect) Choice 5 * I feel like I'm screwing up big time. (No effect) * Best Man is stressing me out. (No effect) * I'm going to prove them all wrong! (No effect) Choice 6 * You need a time out! (No effect) * Is that your Porsche outside, sir? (No effect) * You're making this nice lady's life difficult. (No effect) Choice 7 * Does Nora have any weird phobias? (No effect) * What does Nora absolutely hate? (No effect) * Tell me a crazy fact about Nora. (No effect) Choice 8 * I just expected it to be more exciting. (No effect) * I'm just sad it's not dollar pizza. (No effect) * Good thing we're in New York. (No effect) Choice 9 * Spend more time with Simon. (�� 16) * Just call it a night. ( ) Diamond Choice 7 * Wow! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Thank you so much for doing this. (No effect) * Just nice? (Simon ❤ +Romance) * Teach me how to enjoy this. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Heads! ⬅ Correct * Tails! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * What's your greatest fear? * What do you look for in a romantic partner? (Simon ❤ +Romance) * Weirdest thing you've ever eaten? (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 * Heads! (No effect) * Tails! (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * Not working in finance anymore. (No effect) * Hanging out with you. (Simon ❤ +Romance) * Meeting new people. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 * Whoa! Diamond Choice 14 * That's amazing, you'd be great at that! (No effect) * Your dream is to report depressing stories? (No effect) * I'm not exactly a role model. (No effect) " " Choice 10 * Anything I can do to help? (No effect) * Let me guess, nightmare clients? (No effect) Chapter Five: One in a Million Choices Choice 1 * But I wish it wasn't! * I don't want to see you any more than you want to see me. (No effect) * I'm just doing my job. (No effect) Choice 2 * Clean Up (�� 25) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 3 * I planned this whole thing in a week and you're worried about kerning? (No effect) * What the hell does 'kerning' mean? (No effect) " " if you and Simon spent time folding flowers. Choice 4 * So you're saying things have been a mess without me? (No effect) * I'm very sorry to hear that. (No effect) * Sounds like I dodged a bullet, then. (No effect) Choice 5 * I'll help you write the best bridal shower toast ever! (�� 18) * You don't need my help. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * What I like most about the person. * The thing that makes this person unique. * My favorite memory with this person. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Congratulating the bride. * Thanking Nora for being who she is. * A really good joke. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Know your audience. * Practice, practice, practice. * Pretend that everyone in this room is a clone of me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * I told you, I'm not who you think I am. (No effect) * I'm serious about this job. * Aw, you're actually a softie after all! " " Choice 6 * Eating this bowl of maraschino cherries. * Simon Says. I'll be Simon. (No effect) * Playing Dopey Cat on Lauren's smartphone! (No effect) Choice 7 * You have to believe I didn't do this on purpose. (No effect) * Why would I want to stalk someone as awful as you? (No effect) * Seeing the two of you is killing me! (No effect) Choice 8 * Quit harassing the nice dressmaker! (No effect) * Just wanted to say, you look beautiful. (No effect) * Nope. Nothing. Just leaving... (No effect) Choice 9 * You're being too hard on yourself. (No effect) * I'm not that people-savvy. (No effect) * Those would-be customers are missing out! (Lindsay ❤ +Romance) Choice 10 * Of course I'm sure! Welcome to the party! (�� 19) * Maybe you're right. Let's take a rain check. ( ) Diamond Choice 11 *Dinner and a movie. *Cooking classes. *Skydiving, believe it or not. (Lindsay ❤️ +Romance) Choice 11 * Don't mind if I do! (No effect) " " if you didn't help ''Best Man write a toast.'' " " if you helped ''Best Man write a toast.'' Choice 12 * Try bribing Lucas with a macaron. (No effect) * Threaten him with a time out. (No effect) * Crawl after him and snatch him up! (No effect) Chapter Six: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Save the Date